


After All These Years/Reunion

by neverloseyoursong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyoursong/pseuds/neverloseyoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Liam at their 10 year high school reunion and feelings come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years/Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in America so the temperature is in Fahrenheit. And Louis just does not show up in any of my fics and I don't know why. And I do not live in California so these places are probably not real. Oh and this was originally posted on my tumblr (as most of my fics are) but this has been revamped.

_I like you Liam,” Harry says trying to read Liam’s expression._  
“I like you too Harry,” Liam says and patted Harry on his shoulder.  
“No I mean…”  
“Hey I’ll see you later I’ve gotta lot of homework to do. I’ll text you or something okay?”  
“Okay…” Harry trailed off disappointed. 

\---  


Liam didn’t know the extent of what Harry had felt for him all those years ago. Hell Harry still feels the same way about the brown haired, brown-eyed man. Liam in a nice blue Polo, chinos, and Sperry Top Siders, typical Liam, looks amazing. His hair is pretty much the same. It isn’t just the boyish cut he had in high school; he has a quiff now. Harry likes it. But seeing him with that bottled blonde, wearing of course a red mini dress and black Stilettos, on his arm is only making it worse.

He is jealous. If there is beyond jealous, Harry is that.

Harry can’t take this anymore. He goes looking for the bar, orders scotch on the rocks and walks around talking to old friends. He doesn’t care about them though. Well, sort of, he is curious as to what they have been up to, how their lives have come to be, but all he really cares about is finding out how Liam is after all these years. And he is guessing Liam is pretty damn good seeing as he has a model wife? Girlfriend? He isn’t sure, doesn’t care.

‘Why didn’t I bring a date to this thing?’ Harry thinks to himself. He hears the comments women are making about him. “I dated him.” One says. “God he’s gorgeous.” Another says. He won’t lie; he has dressed to impress; black v-neck, black skinny jeans and grey dress shoes. He is comfortable but dressy too.

He hears his name being called, no yelled, out by none other than Liam Payne.

“Harryyyyy!” Liam yells, slurring a bit and dragging out his name. From what Harry remembers Liam has never drunk. At least not at the parties he and Liam went to. When Harry looks up, he doesn’t see the blonde on his arm anymore. ‘Good, stupid bitch doesn’t deserve him anyway.’ He thinks to himself.

“Hey Liam,” Harry says flatly.

“Perk up bud! This is a reunion! Drink up!” Liam yells, still slurring. He hits Harry across the shoulder and Harry raises his eyebrows and gives a fake smile.

‘Bud? Really?’ Harry thinks again. Whatever. “You know Liam I think you’ve had enough.”

“Nah, bro. I’m just getting started!”

“No, you’re done.”

Liam pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “Aww, but they’re so good.” Liam whines.

“Which is why you need to stop.” Harry states. “I’m taking you home. Where’s your wife?”

“Oh her? She’s not my wife, silly! She’s um, she’s… You know I can’t even remember her name. How funny is that?” Liam asks giving Harry another slap on the shoulder and laughing. Harry’s starting to get angry, and he never gets angry. This isn’t the Liam he remembers. Of course he knows people change but not like this.

“Liam, what’s wrong with you? What happened to you?” Harry asks seriously. He knows he won’t get the answer he wants but it’s worth a shot.

“Nothing’s wrong. Can’t a man have a few drinks?”

“Yeah a few, not however many you’ve had.”

“It wasn’t that many I promise Hazza.” Liam says and hugs Harry for the first time in years. Harry hugs him back despite himself. And this is the Liam he remembers. The Liam that was eager to please and always, always gave you hugs. The Liam that was sad when you were disappointed in him, and happy all the time. He missed this Liam.

“You’ve changed Liam,” Harry states. “But some things don’t. You called me Hazza again.” Harry smiles. He missed being called Hazza and despite how many people tried to call him Hazza, it was only okay when Liam says it.

“Of course, you’re still my favorite Hazza.” Liam says but it’s muffled due to the fact that his mouth is pressed to Harry’s shoulder.

“Okay, so you have no idea who that girl is?” Harry asks.

“No clue.” Liam says and releases himself from the hug.

“Did you come with her?” Harry asks again hoping the answer is no.

“Nope, just me, myself, and I.” Liam says and shrugs.

“Let’s go see if they have some coffee or water yeah?” Harry suggests.

“Yeah, okay.” Liam says. He’s beginning to look tired and is honestly ready to leave. “Wait, can we just leave? I really don’t wanna be here anymore.” Liam says and closes his hands together like a child begging its mother to buy him a toy.

Harry laughs and smiles. ‘I guess some things never change.’ He thinks to himself again. “Yeah we can go. It looks like your friend found someone else to hang out with anyway.” Harry says and points over to where she and some other guy are standing. “Wait isn’t that Niall Horan?” Harry asks.

Liam begins to laugh. “Yeah, that’s him. I actually think she belongs to him, now that I think about it.”

“Then why was she hanging all over you?” Harry asks, twiddling his thumbs.

“I guess she was bored. I don’t know. Wait… it’s coming back to me. I was to ‘watch her’ while he went to take a piss. What a prick.” Liam scoffs.

Harry laughs and is relieved that the girl isn’t Liam’s date. “Yeah, I guess he always kind of was. Anyway, let’s go get you some coffee.”

Harry takes Liam to his car and puts him in the passenger seat. Harry drives him to the nearest restaurant, knowing all the coffee shops are closed at this hour. The hostess takes them to a table for two and hands them their menus.

“Your waiter will be right with you." She walks off and Harry opens his menu to the deserts. He scans the page landing on the chocolate cake. He could never eat that by himself and wonders if Liam would eat it with him.

“Ugh.” Liam groans. Harry looks up from his menu then sees that Liam’s head is in his hands, fingers moving over to his temples to rub them.  


“You okay?”

“No. My head kills. How much did I drink?” Liam asks.

“I’m not sure. When I saw you, you were pretty drunk.”

“Damn, I’m sorry.” Liam says and looks at Harry’s emerald green eyes. Since when were they that green?

“It’s fine Liam. I have some Advil in my car if you want some.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Yes Liam, I mind, that’s exactly why I offered to go get you some.” Harry says and smirks. Liam sticks his tongue out at him and laughs.

“Always the smartass.” Liam teases. Harry is about to leave when the waiter shows up to take their order.

“Coffee for me and the chocolate cake.” Harry says and gets up out of his chair.

“Just coffee for me.” Liam says and starts rubbing his temples again.

“Okay I’ll bring those coffees right out and your cake will be out shortly.” The waiter says and leaves.

Harry runs out to his car and grabs three Advil out of the bottle. He goes back inside, hands the pills to Liam and when the waiter comes back with their coffees, Liam swallows them.

“Thank you,” Liam says and smiles at Harry.

“You don’t need to thank me Liam.”

“Yes I do.” Liam says and reaches out for Harry’s hands. Liam feels something spark between them when his hands touch Harry’s. ‘Must be the alcohol.’ Liam thinks to himself.

“Whatever Liam. We were best friends, you have nothing to thank me for.”

“Yes I do Harry. It’s honestly not even about the pills. It’s the fact that you just decided, after not seeing me for years, to take care of me like you always did. I have a lot to thank you for Haz, and a lot of time to make up for.” Liam says never taking his eyes off Harry and when did they become so freaking green? God, they’re sparkling.

“Okay, Liam, okay. You’re welcome. Happy?” Harry asks sarcastically.

“Yes.”

“Feel any better?”

“Little bit. I’m definitely sober now. The ride over here really helped.” Liam says and still his hands are on Harry’s.

“Good. So how have you been? It’s been years, like you says.” Harry asks, desperately wanting to know how he’s been after all these years.

“Pretty good. Actually, I won’t lie; I’ve been fantastic. I have the job of my dreams! It’s amazing getting up and knowing that I get to do what I love everyday.”

“What do you do?”

“I work for MTV. I usually do all the red carpet stuff, interview celebrities, and all that stuff. What about you? What do you do?” Liam asks and smiles. God Harry loved that smile and it was the same one that Liam smiles when he was truly happy.

“I’m a journalist. I write for Rolling Stone. So I pretty much do the same thing you do, interview celebrities and stuff. It’s all so fantastic isn’t it? They’re nothing like you expect them to be.”

“Here’s your cake sir, I brought an extra fork just in case.” The waiter says flashing them a smile. When he receives his thank-yous from Liam and Harry, he leaves.

Harry and Liam just stare at each other for a while, never unlocking their hands. When the smell of the cake comes to Harry’s nose, temptation takes over and he has to have some.

“God this is good. Try some Li.”

Liam picks up the extra fork, takes a piece and slides it into his mouth. It almost melts on his tongue and Harry’s right, it is amazing. “You’re right, this is incredible.”

“Right? God it’s been months since I’ve had it.” Harry says as he takes another bite.

They finish off the cake, taking bite after bite. They get refills on their coffee and talk until the restaurant closes. They’re driving around Los Angeles in Harry’s car for about 3 hours. Realizing it’s 2am; Harry pulls into a parking lot and turns the radio off.

“So.” Harry starts.

“So.” Liam says, not really sure what to say.

“Should I take you back to your car or are you not okay to drive?”

“I’m fine to drive, but my house is five minutes from here. So if you don’t mind could you just take me to my house?” Liam asks. He doesn’t want to seem too pushy, but he really just wants to see Harry again tomorrow.

“Yeah sure. Do you want me to take you to get your car tomorrow?” Harry asks a glint of hope in his voice. He’s really happy that he and Liam had reconnected after all these years and really hopes it wasn’t just him that feels this way.

“That’d be great, thanks.” Liam says. “I need your number though.”

“Oh right.” Harry says and recites his number so that Liam can put it in his phone. Liam then calls Harry so that he would have his number as well.

Liam gives Harry directions to his house and Harry drives him home.

“Thanks for tonight Harry. For everything.”

“Liam how many times do I have to tell you…”

“Would you shut up and just accept a thank you for once. God.” Liam huffs.

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Harry finally says, “You’re welcome.”

“Was that so hard?” Liam asks and rubs Harry’s shoulder.

“No.” Harry says. He stares in Liam’s eyes, caught up in how gorgeous they are.

“What?” Liam asks. His hand moves from Harry’s shoulder to his hand and interlocks their fingers for the second time that night.

“Why are you holding my hand…again?” Harry asks. He knows this doesn’t mean to Liam what it means to him.

“I don’t know. We used to do it when we were in high school, so I guess I just,” Liam pauses trying to figure out himself why he’s holding Harry’s hand. He likes the feeling he gets, but he can’t tell Harry that. “I guess I just thought it would be okay. I’m sorry.” He tries to remove his hand from Harry’s but Harry’s grip tightens.

“I didn’t say it was a problem. I just wanted to know why.” Harry says and smiles, his dimple sinking in his cheek. Liam missed seeing that smile. It’s been way to long since they had spoken and honestly he missed his best friend.

“So I guess I should go now.” Liam says and takes his hand from Harry’s. He unbuckles his seatbelt and starts to unlock the door. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Liam says and opens the door.

“Yeah, bye Liam.”

“Bye Harry.” Liam says and climbs out the car. He’s trying to delay this for as long as possible, not wanting to leave but he knows he has to. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he leans in and kisses Harry on the cheek. He pulls back and stares at Harry in shock.

“I-I’m so sorry Harry. I don’t know what I was doing, or where that came from for that matter. I’ll find someone else to take me to my car you don’t have to.” Liam stammers. God he’s really screwed this up big time. He was just catching up with Harry again and he goes and does this. ‘This isn’t high school anymore Liam, you can’t do that.’ Liam thinks.

“Liam! Calm down, you don’t have to call anyone else. It was just a kiss on the cheek. They do that type of thing all the time in Europe; we’ll just call it that. Okay? Just please, don’t call anyone else; I’ve really missed you.” Harry says trying to reassure Liam that everything is fine.

It seems to work because Liam smiles at him again. “Okay Harry. I’ve really missed you too. It was great catching up with you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Liam closes the car door and walks to his door. Once he’s inside he touches his fingers to his lips. The tingling feeling hasn’t quite gone away yet and he definitely wants to feel that again.

Harry sits in Liam’s driveway for a minute touching his cheek where Liam had kissed it. That felt like he imagined it would for the longest time and if Liam isn’t too weirded out he wants that to happen again.

\---  
 _“Liam what I was talking about earlier…”_  
“Yeah Haz?”  
“I really like you Liam, like really like you.”  
“I really like you too Harry. That’s why we’re best friends.”  
“Yeah…”  
\---  


Harry wakes up on Saturday morning and really hopes that last night wasn’t a dream. He rolls over and looks at the clock. The green glowing light from the digital clock on his bedside table reads 10am. With a sigh, Harry climbs out of bed in his green pajama pants and no shirt. It’s November but he heats wearing shirts to sleep. It’s warm in his house so he doesn’t need to put a shirt on anyway.

He finds his phone on his dresser and checks to make sure he doesn’t have any missed calls or texts. There is a text alert on his screen.

“Good morning. :)” it’s from Liam. Harry smiles and unlocks his phone to reply.

“So I guess last night was real. :)” Harry responds quickly. The text had come in at 9:55 so he sends his reply as fast as he can.

“As real as it gets.” Liam responds after a minute.

Harry smiles and touches his cheek again. He sends back a smiley face and leaves it at that. He doesn’t ask when Liam wants to go get his car. Liam will tell him when he’s ready.

Liam sits on his couch, bowl of cereal on the coffee table and the television on in the background. He isn’t interested in it though; too busy texting Harry. When he gets the first reply from Harry it isn’t what he expects. But then he has to remember that this is in fact Harry and Harry likes to do things differently. He smiles nonetheless and replies in no time. It wasn’t like he had anything to do today; his car is still at the hotel. The next message he receives is just a smiley face.

Liam doesn’t want to stop texting Harry so he begins to type.

“What are your plans for today?”

Harry hears his phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. He’s making pancakes, just mixing up the batter. He reads the text and responds.

“Not sure. I’m making pancakes now. Want to come eat them with me?”

Liam takes a bite of his cereal and feels his phone vibrate on his thigh. He puts his bowl down and reads the message, typing out a reply.

“I just ate cereal. But if your pancakes are as good as I remember then yes I’d love to.”

Harry laughs at Liam’s response. “And how are you gonna get here? ;)” Harry types back.

Liam picks up his phone and smiles at the message on his screen. “I guess you’re just gonna have to come and get me. Haha”

“Nah, I think you can walk. It’s not that far. :p” Harry replies. Shaking his head, he walks back to his room and throws a shirt on. He doesn’t worry about changing his pants and slides into a pair of flip-flops. His phone is still on the kitchen counter and when he goes to pick it up, it vibrates with a new message.

“Aww :(“

“I’m on my way.”

Harry locks up his house and gets in his car blasting his iPhone through his speakers. “Round and Round” by Imagine Dragons rings throughout his car. He remembers seeing them in concert with Liam when they were in 11th grade. God, that was a good concert. They were two of the luckiest people in the world; they had front row and their voices were gone the next day. Luckily it was on a Thursday and both of their parents had given them the okay to skip school on Friday.

Wanting to reminisce, he finds their albums in his music and had plays about 3 songs when he pulls into Liam’s driveway. He pauses his music and turns the car off. Harry walks up to the door and just when he’s about to knock, the door swings open.

“Harry! I thought I heard your door shut.”

Harry hesitates for a minute staring at the older of the two. He is beautiful. Liam hasn’t done his hair yet but it still looks good. He clears his throat before speaking. “Yeah, you ready?”

“Yep, lets go.”

Harry and Liam get into the car. It’s a nice morning, around 65 degrees so Harry rolls the windows down. He starts to play the music and looks over to Liam. Liam smiles as soon as he remembers who it is.

“I remember them.” Liam states and smiles at Harry who is smiling right back.

“I was hoping you would. You remember the concert?”

“Yes! God that was so long ago. That was one of the best concerts I’ve ever been to, to this day.” Liam says bobbing his head along with the music. He hasn’t listened to them in ages and he forgot how good they were.

Harry laughs at how ridiculous Liam looks but starts bobbing his head and beating his hands on the steering wheel. When the first song they had ever heard by the band comes on they start singing. They reach Harry’s house before the chorus but sit there and belt it out. “It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand, that I'm never changing who I am.”

By the time they finish they’re laughing hysterically. Harry’s clutching his stomach he’s laughing so hard and Liam has tears rolling down his cheeks.

“We’re good.” Harry says in-between breaths.

“Oh yeah. We should start a band.” Liam says wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Let’s get right on that.” Harry says and unlocks the doors. He and Liam climb out the car and walk up to the house.

“Whoa.” Liam says as he walks in. Harry’s house isn’t huge but it is big. It has a big, white front door with stained glass down the middle. Harry always was the more artistic of the two. Harry tried to take Liam to art galleries and things multiple times but he was never really into it. Liam loved music more than anything, but he loved taking pictures. Some of his pictures had won awards, but he didn’t think he could make a career out of it. Looking back, he kind of wish he had.

When he walks in the front door, he is in the foyer. It has a high ceiling with a chandelier hanging in the middle. The walls are a cream color. The foyer leads to the kitchen that has all new appliances, an island in the middle and light blue walls. It looks like kitchen Harry had drawn up one day when they were bored and Harry had decided that he was going to draw Liam his dream kitchen. Hell the whole house looks exactly like what Harry had wanted. It is extravagant compared to Liam’s.

“You have a nice house.” Liam says still looking around.

“Thanks. It’s nice; I like it. It’s just enough for me. I think if I ever had to move out of it I’d cry.” Harry states, heating up the stove and putting the pan on the stovetop.

“Seriously?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, I love this house. It feels like home.” Harry says and flips the pancake.

“I get that. My house is just… I don’t get the home feeling like you do.” Liam says sadly. Nothing feels like home to him anymore. But this house, Harry’s home, feels good. And for a moment he can see himself living here. He begins to daydream about it. He and someone, he can’t quite make out whom it is, with a family and having a lazy Sunday, playing board games, singing songs to their kids. It all feels so… he isn’t sure what it feels like, but he wants it.

Liam is still in a haze when Harry puts a plate in front of him and is snapping his fingers in front of his face. How long has he been dreaming?

“Li… Li!”

“Huh? Sorry. Thanks Harry.” Liam says and picks up the syrup.

“You okay Li? I was trying to talk to you a few minutes ago, but you were spaced out I guess.”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking.” Liam says and takes a bite.

“Okay.”

They eat in silence. The thing about their relationship is that they don’t have to talk to be around each other. Looks go a long way with them. Words aren’t always important; just each other’s company is enough.

When they’re both finished, Harry cleans up. Although Liam tries to help, Harry wouldn’t hear of it. Liam knew he wasn’t going to win so there was no point in trying to push it anymore. Harry is stubborn, a flaw and a perfection Liam finds in Harry. But Liam knows he’s stubborn too, the difference is that Liam admits it and Harry doesn’t.

When Harry’s done, they go and sit in Harry’s living room, with two glasses of milk and Oreos.

“I haven’t had milk and Oreos in I don’t know how long.” Liam says and grabs a cookie.

“Well if you can’t remember, it’s been far too long.” Harry says and dunks his cookie in his milk and takes a bite.

“Yes it has.” Liam responds with his mouth full. He still acts like a child sometimes, but then again who doesn’t?

Harry almost spits his milk out of his mouth because when Liam smiles at him, he has cookie crumbs all over his teeth.

“Oh my God. Please like swish some milk in your mouth or something. Jesus Liam.”

“What?”

“There are cookie crumbles all over your teeth.”

“Oh.” He takes a gulp of milk, swishes it around his teeth and swallows. He smiles again. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles and takes another cookie.

They finish off one and a half rows before calling it quits. Had they not stopped, they probably would have eaten the entire bag.

Harry is about to put in a movie when Liam looks at the clock, 12:30.

“Hey, if you want we can go get my car. I’m sure you don’t want me hanging around all day.” Liam says and starts to grab his jacket.

“No, no. I mean unless you want to, I’m not gonna force you to hang out here. But I’d love to hang out with you. It’s been so long.” Harry says, takes Liam’s jacket and puts it back on the chair it had been hanging on.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Look we don’t even have to watch this movie; we can go anywhere. We can do anything you want. I just don’t want you leave.” Harry says and bites his lip. He’s being obvious. But it doesn’t matter; he’s tired of hiding these feelings. Ten years of hiding feelings like this from your best friend is too long.

“Okay. Yeah. Let’s go somewhere.”

After Harry changes out of his pajama pants and into some jeans, they’re out the door. Harry locks up the house and unlocks his car. Liam just stares at the passenger door for a minute. Harry’s confused and wonders if Liam was thinking again.

“Li, you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. I just… can I drive? I wanna take you somewhere, but it’s a surprise.” Liam looks at Harry nervously and bites his lip. He's not sure why he's all of the sudden so nervous around his best friend. He can’t blame alcohol this time; he hasn’t had any.

“Of course. And easy on your lip there; you’re gonna bite it off.” Harry smiles and hands Liam the keys. Their hands touch slightly and those same sparks are there from the night before. Liam’s heart is beating out of his chest. Where are all these feelings coming from? Control Liam, control.

Liam gets in the driver’s side and starts the car.

“You care if I put Imagine Dragons back on?” Harry asks with a giggle.

“Go ahead. It was fun earlier.”

Harry plugs his phone up to his stereo system and begins to play the music. Liam drives for a long time. The places all look familiar but he cannot figure out where Liam is taking him.

“Li, where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Patience Harry. I know it’s not your strong suit, but we’ll get there.”

Harry sighs and relaxes, listening to the music and watching the scenery as it passes by. They have been on the road about 30 minutes now and Harry is starting to see the ocean.

“Li, we see this beach all the time why are you taking me here?”

“Not to the beach Harry, look.” Liam points at a restaurant off to the left and Harry remembers what it is. Every Saturday they would drive to Rita’s Diner, eat lunch and chill at the beach until their moms called them to come home. Rita’s had the best milkshakes in Long Beach and Harry suddenly gets really excited.

“Oh wow. I haven’t been here in ages.” Harry says when Liam parks the car. They get out and go into the diner and find the booth they always sit in. “Thanks for bringing me here Li.”

“You’re welcome. I haven’t been here since the last time we came here before we went off to college.” Liam says and notices Harry looking around. Liam looks around too and nothing has changed. Who knew the one constant in his life would be this restaurant. “Man I wish I had brought my camera.”

“You still take pictures?”

“As much as I can. I still have my awards that I won in 10th grade. Is that stupid?” Liam asks and starts looking through the menu.

“No, why would that be stupid? Plus all your pictures were always amazing.” Harry says and he too starts looking at the menu. They both look up at each other for a moment and instantly remember what they had ordered all those years ago: cheeseburger with all the toppings and fries, for Liam; Harry got a cheeseburger too but he hates tomatoes, fries and they both had chocolate milkshakes.

They smile at each other then and bust out laughing. They receive stares from some of the customers, but they don’t care. Their waitress comes over then and takes their order.

“I just hope it’s as good as it used to be.” Liam says. The waitress brings their milkshakes and both Liam and Harry take a sip. “Still just as good.” Liam says and smiles.

“Li you never answered my question.” Harry says and slides his drink to his right.

“What?”

“Why would you keeping your photography awards be stupid? They’re something to be proud of.” Harry says and looks Liam in the eyes. Liam blinks and looks away, but Harry grabs his chin and forces him to look at him. “Why would that be stupid Liam?”

“I don’t know; it’s childish I guess.”

“No it’s not.”

“Harry most of those pictures that I won awards for are of you. And I still have them. They’re hanging in the extra room in my house where I keep all that old stuff. I still look at them all the time. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.” Liam says, a tear falling to his cheek.

“Hey, I’ve missed you too Liam. It’s sucked not seeing you all the time. Why did we lose contact after high school again?” Harry says, wiping the tear off Liam’s cheek.

“Different colleges remember? You went to Stanford; I went to USC. We made new friends. Did you forget?” Liam asks and takes a sip of his milkshake.

“Yeah I guess I kind of did.”

The waitress brings them their food.

"I guess that comes with old age." Liam says smirking.

"Shut up." Harry says laughing.

As they eat they take in the scenery from outside the window they sit next to, even though they’ve seen it many times before. The food tastes just as good as it used to and they eat every bite of it. Full, they shove their plates to the middle of the table and cross their arms over their stomachs.

“God that was just as good as I remember.” Harry says and burps. “Excuse me.”

“So polite.”

“My mother raised me right, what can I say?” Harry says and smiles, thinking about his mother. He hasn’t called her in a while; he should probably do that.

“That she did. I miss her; how is she?” Liam asks. Harry’s mom had been like a second mom to him and Liam’s mom like a second mom to Harry.

“She’s good. Still complains about the traffic but what’s new?”

“I remember. Tell her hello for me.” Liam says and calls the waitress over asking for a Pepsi and getting Harry one as well.

Harry pulls out his phone and says, “Tell her yourself. Hey mom.”

“Harry, hey darling. I haven’t spoken to you in a while. How are you?” she says on the other line, excited to speak to him.

“I know I'm sorry. I'm great, yourself?”

“Good, good. I miss you.” She says and turns the television down so she can hear him better.

“I miss you too Mom. You’ll never guess who I ran into yesterday.”

“Who,” she asks. Lord only knows whom her son ran into.

“Hey, Mrs. Styles.” Liam says, now on the line.

“Is that Liam Payne?” She asks, smile in her voice.

“Yes mam. How are you?” Liam asks and smiles. He’s missed her.

“Oh Liam, it’s so good to hear from you again. I’m great now. How are you?” Anne asks. She hasn’t spoken to him since the last day of summer before he and Harry went off to different colleges.

“I’m great too.”

“Well we’re all just great aren’t we?” She says.

“Yes we are. I’ll give you back to Harry, but it was wonderful talking to you again.” Liam says.

“Okay Liam, you get my number from Harry and call me anytime okay?”

“I will.” Liam says and gives the phone back to Harry.

“Mom, it’s a long story… It’s none of your business… He just had too much to drink last night at the reunion so I took care of him… Yes, I’ll keep in touch with him this time… I promise… I love you too, bye.” He hangs up with his mom, rolls his eyes, and heaves a sigh. “God she’s so nosey sometimes,” he says and begins to mimic her. “How did you two get back in touch? Are you going to keep in touch with him this time? I don’t want you to lose him again. God she makes me so angry, but Lord knows I love her and wouldn’t trade her for the world.” Harry says, exasperated and puts his head in his hands.

Liam just laughs and comes to sit beside Harry. Liam begins to rub Harry’s back and every time he touches him now, he can feel a burn in his hands. ‘Where is this coming from? Why does this keep happening?’ He thinks to himself. This is getting out of hand. He can’t ignore it, but he can’t tell Harry either. What if he doesn’t feel the same things Liam was? “My mom would be the same way don’t worry.”

“I know; believe me I know. But she just drives me insane sometimes. Grrr.” He growls and lifts his head from his hands. “Well thanks for talking to her. She’s been begging me for years to try to figure out where you were. But what she doesn’t seem to realize is that I did not have time to send out a search party to find you again. And yeah… I’m sorry. I should have tried to find you before this because I’ve really fucking missed you.”

Liam laughs a little because his mother had told him the same thing. “I guess women think the same because my mom’s been saying the same thing. ‘Have you even tried to find him? He was your best friend Liam. You don’t let a best friend like that go so easily.’ She was right though. I should have tried to regain contact with you. I’m sorry too.”

“I guess this was just meant to be then. Shall we call yours then? Tell her we’ve reconnected?” Harry asks. He wants all this reconnection crap with their mothers out of the way.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna have to go through that again another day. Let’s just get it all done.”

And with that Liam is on the phone with his mom. Pretty much the same conversation occurred between Liam and his mother that happened between Harry and his. “Okay Mom. Bye, I love you too.” He says and hangs up. “I feel your pain,” he says afterwards. Harry reciprocated the back rub that Liam had given him. He still feels that spark run though his entire body whenever he touches Liam. But there is no way he can ever admit that, at least not yet. He knows that he can’t keep hiding the way he’s feeling, especially since they have finally seen each other again. Clearly there was a reason Liam is coming back into his life, maybe this is the push he needs. But that can’t happen yet.

Liam and Harry finish their glasses of Pepsi and then pay their bills. They leave the tip on the table and walk out the door. They decide that since it isn’t too cold to go walk on the beach.

Harry trails behind Liam a bit, looking at shells and things that have washed up on the sand. He sees a fiddler crab and bends down to pick it up. Liam is a good 7 feet ahead of Harry when he looks back and spots Harry playing with the crab in his hand.

“Harry leave the poor crab alone,” Liam says and walks back to Harry.

“But, it’s cute. Look,” Harry stands up and shows Liam the crab in his hand.

“Yes it’s cute Harry, but it probably wants to go back to its hole.” Liam says and tries to take it.

Harry turns away and shouts “No!”

“God you are such a child I swear. You’re 28 years old, put the crab down.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Harry says and sticks his bottom lip out.

Liam can’t help but laugh. When Liam laughs Harry laughs and both are practically rolling in the sand. “At least let me hold it then.”

“Nuh uh, I’m not falling for that.” Harry says wiggling his finger.

“I’m not going to put the crab on the ground I promise.”

“Promise?” Harry asks and holds out his pinky.

“Promise.” Liam says and links their pinkies. There’s that feeling again. Liam slides his finger from Harry’s like it’s burning or something.

“You okay, Li?” Harry asks and hands Liam the crab.

“Fine, just. I don’t know actually.”

“You can tell me.” Harry says.

“I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Harry says still not convinced.

Liam puts the crab down after a minute and they begin walking again. Harry keeps up with Liam this time and is tempted to grab his hand but he doesn’t. Normally he would have but after he asked Liam about it the night before, Liam seemed a little weirded out by it now.

Liam grabs Harry’s hand then and so much for thinking he was weirded out. Harry stops in his tracks. When Liam realizes Harry isn’t moving, he takes at step back to him.

“Are you okay?” Liam asks.

“Yeah I just didn’t expect you to hold my hand again.”

“Why?”

“Well after I asked you about it last night, you seemed kind of like you weren’t going to do it again. I was surprised that’s all.” Harry says and begins to play with Liam’s fingers.

“Oh. Well sorry I came off that way. I really want to hold your hand, that is if you don’t mind.” Liam trails off.

“No go ahead.”

They begin walking again, never letting go of each other’s hand. Liam and Harry aren’t sure how many miles they have walked when they check the time and see that it’s almost 4. They start to walk back and time it just right because when they reach Harry’s car, the sun is setting.

“Oh Liam can we go back on the beach and watch the sun set? I haven’t watched it in a while.” Harry says and starts to drag Liam back to the beach.

Liam can’t object. For one he is being dragged there whether he wants to or not, two he wants to watch it as well and three if he has the chance to spend more time with Harry, he is going to.

They are back on the beach and find a spot near the rocks. They don’t have any towels or a blanket to sit on so they just sit in the sand. The rocks are too wet to sit on so that was a no. And even still they never unlock their fingers.

Liam has the courage to say something about it, but when Harry looks at him and smiles that courage is drained.

“Liam, there’s something I want to tell you, but I’m afraid of what you’ll say.” Harry says and bites his lip.

“Try me.” Liam says and looks at Harry’s eyes this time.

“Okay, um,” he pauses. “You know what, never mind. It’s not important.”

“Yes it is.” Liam says. “I can tell. Just please tell me.”

“Well, I tried to tell you like ten times in high school that I liked you.”

“I remember. And I always told you I liked you too.”

“But you never got the extent of it. You know, this is pointless.” Harry says and lets go of Liam’s hand. He gets up and starts walking to his car.

“Harry!” he hears Liam yell after him. “Harry wait.” Liam catches up to him and grabs his shoulder to turn him around. “What do you mean the extent of how you felt?”

“Liam I really liked you. Hell I probably even loved you, I still do. But you never understood what I was telling you. And now I’m embarrassed and would really like to go home so will you please just-“ Harry doesn’t finish his sentence. He crashes his lips to Liam’s. Liam just stands there and doesn’t move. Harry takes his lips from Liam’s and begins to speak again. “See this why I couldn’t tell you. Just get in the car so I can take you back to get yours.”

Liam does as he’s told and gets back in the car. Harry stops to get them dinner and they don’t talk at all. Liam is still in shock that Harry had kissed him. It was like his body could move and do what it needed but his mind was somewhere else. They finish their dinner and Harry drives Liam back to his car, the only sound is the music coming from Harry’s iPhone.

They reach the parking lot where Liam’s car is and Liam drives home. All he can think about is that kiss. The whole drive home and even just lying there in his bed, all he thinks about is the fact that Harry had just kissed him and he had done nothing.

Harry can’t sleep either, knowing that he’s gone and messed this up. God how could he be so stupid? Well he guesses his feelings got to the better of him but he really wishes that they hadn’t. He wishes he could take it all back, but he knows he can’t. So instead of calling each other to try and figure this whole thing out, they both lie there in bed, thinking and not sleeping.

\---  
 _“Hey Li?”_  
“Yeah Haz?”  
“How come all these pictures are of me?”  
“You’re an easy subject.”  
“I like them.”  
“Yeah, they’re my favorites.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“They’re my best ones. All the pictures I have of you are my best. Not sure why though. Maybe it’s cause you’re just so handsome.”  
“Aww you’re making me blush.”  
\---  


Harry wakes up on that Sunday morning and just lies there in bed. Too much is going through his head now. He kissed Liam and Liam just stood there; he didn’t fight him or anything. He should have known better. Liam had never shown interest in him so he shouldn’t be so hurt about it, but he still is. Tired of thinking about it, he climbs out of bed and walks to the kitchen and makes himself some breakfast.

He eats in the living room, turning on the TV to block out the thoughts in his head. It doesn’t work. He still thinks about Liam and thinks he should call him and try to explain himself, but figures that Liam doesn’t want to talk to him.

Liam does the same thing, eat, with the TV on but is too distracted by his thoughts. That kiss was… He wasn’t expecting that. Though it did put things into perspective for him. It made him realize that he does love Harry like Harry wants him to, or at least he thinks Harry wants him to love him. Liam wants Harry to call, and he knows the phone works both ways. But he thinks that Harry doesn’t want to talk to him or see him again for that matter.

Things are just so complicated. Feelings are complicated. Days have passed and Harry and Liam haven’t spoken. Harry thinks Liam is mad at him, Liam thinks Harry is mad at him. It’s all so high school. But the feelings they’re having take them back and maybe they should have done something about it then. But like Harry said, he had tried to tell Liam but Liam never understood.

Harry needs someone to talk to. So he calls his other best friend, Zayn.

They meet on their day off and have lunch.

“Okay Harold, what’s wrong with you? You look like shit.” Zayn says as he finds Harry and sits down in the booth across from him.

“Thanks, I appreciate that. It’s all so complicated Zayn. Why can’t relationships just be easy?”

“Since when are you in a relationship?”

“I’m not. I’ve gone a fucked it all up.” Harry says and slides down in the booth.

“Harry, Harry, Harry. What have you done now?” Zayn asks coming to sit beside him.

“Well it’s quite a long story.”

“And where am I going?”

“Okay well do you remember me talking about Liam?”

“Yep. The guy you liked in high school. The one that got away. Your one true love.” Zayn is mocking him now. Harry punches him in the arm so he quits. “Go on.” Zayn says rubbing where Harry had hit him.

The waitress comes to get their drink orders then. Both order water and the waitress scampers off and comes back with the two waters. She leaves to give them time to figure out what they want.

“I saw him on Friday night at my high school reunion. He was drunk so I took him to get some coffee. He sobered up and we caught up a bit. We kinda held hands at the table, but we always used to do that. Anyway, I took him home and he kissed me on the cheek, but it wasn’t a big deal…”

“Whoa, wait he kissed you? He kissed you? That’s a big deal.”

“On the cheek Zayn, it meant nothing.” Harry says and spots the waitress coming up to them.

“Have you guys decided on what you want?” the waitress asks.

“Yeah, I want the soup du jour and a salad.” Harry says.

“I’ll have the same.” Zayn says and hands her the menus. She leaves and Zayn goes right back to his interrogation. “But it was still a kiss Harry.”

“Look he was really freaked out about it and thought I hated him after he did it so I told him not to worry about it. I’ve been pretending for 10 years that whenever he touched me it meant nothing, I can keep it up.” Harry says. He knows he’s wrong and that he has to help his heart at some point but now isn’t the time.

“No you can’t Harry. Your heart is important too. You can’t just keep these things bottled up because you’re scared, you need to tell him.”

“Oh I did. See on Saturday, we hung out all day. He took me to the diner we used to hang out at all the time when we were teenagers. I hadn’t taken him to his car yet so he drove mine because he wanted to surprise me.“

“He likes you Harry.” Zayn interjects.

“What?”

“He likes you.”

“No he doesn’t. Let me finish. Anyway, we went for a walk on the beach and we held hands again and it felt nice you know? But then the sun was starting to set and I started to tell him how I felt but I got nervous and left.”

“Harry.”

“No listen. Anyway I told him and it was pointless because he still didn’t seem to get it. I got fed up and I kissed him, on his lips, and he just stood there. He didn’t fight me or anything. If he had fought me, I might feel just the slightest bit better but all he did was stand there. We haven’t spoken in days and I miss him, but he hasn’t called me or anything.” Harry says and lays his head on the table.

“Harry, the phone works both ways you know.” Zayn says and rubs Harry’s back. “Put your head up, food’s coming.”

The waitress comes and brings them their food and then leaves.

Zayn eats his food but Harry’s just sits there getting cold.

“Harry you really need to eat something.” Zayn says handing Harry a spoon for his soup.

“Fine.” Harry says and takes a bite. “Happy?”

“No. Harry this will get better you just have to talk to him.”

“But I don’t know what to say. ‘I’m sorry I kissed you even though I meant it?’ No, I can’t talk to him. I don’t know what to say.” Harry says and takes a bite of his salad this time.

“You could have just told me that.” Harry looks up and right there beside him is Liam himself.

“Liam. Wha-What are you doing here?” Harry asks and stands up to face him.

“A man can’t eat lunch?”

“Well yeah, I just didn’t expect to see you.” They stare at each other for what seems like minutes but is actually only be seconds.

“Can we talk?” Liam finally asks.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes. “Yeah, let’s go.” Harry starts to walk away but then remembers he hasn’t paid for anything yet. “Wait I have to-“

“Go Harry, I’ve got it. You’re not going to mess this up again.” Zayn says and smiles.

“Thanks Zayn.” Harry waves and then he and Liam are out the door.

They walk down to the frozen yogurt shop and fill up on it. Once they’re done they take Liam’s car to the park and walk around. They find a secluded area that no one has seemed to find.

“So.” Harry starts out much like he had before.

“So.” Liam says and bites his lip.

“Look about Saturday, I’m sorry if I caught you off guard with that kiss or if you just didn’t like it. Maybe you didn’t know what to do, I don’t know. Anyway I feel really stupid because you’ve never shown interest in me before so why would I think 10 years would make a difference. I’m rambling now. Look, I don’t know what to say to you so I guess we’ll go with the truth here. Liam, I’ve loved you for a really long time. And it may not seem like I have because we both dated a lot in high school, girls for that matter, but those girls meant nothing to me. It was you that I wanted. And when I tried to tell you, you never seemed to understand what I meant. I guess I should have been clearer. And I’m rambling again.” Harry says. He’s looking in Liam’s eyes now trying to read him.

“Harry. That kiss, it did catch me off guard, but I needed it. See, I think deep down I always have loved you, but I didn’t know what it meant so I pushed it aside. Maybe I thought that it was like a brotherly love because we were, are, best friends. I guess my brain doesn’t process everything right. You know that, I can’t spell for crap. But I think I’d like to try this. Dating you, being with you, whatever you wanna call it. All I know is I’ve been having these feelings whenever we hold hands and when I kissed you on the cheek that night, I really liked the feeling of it. I wanted it to happen again. And then you kissed me and I went into hyper shock because it was everything I needed to push me into what I wanted. And now I’m rambling. But I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” Liam says never looking away from Harry’s eyes.

Harry laughs then. He can’t believe this is finally happening. “Liam, do you think I’m stupid enough to let you go again?”

“I guess not.”

“Now, I’m gonna kiss you properly. Don’t freak out or go into shock. Just kiss me back this time, okay?”

“Okay.” Liam says and then Harry’s lips are connecting to his but it’s soft, their lips are barely touching and it’s not enough. “Harry.” Liam mumbles against Harry lips.

“Huh?”

“More.” Liam says and Harry does exactly that. He presses harder and gets a hand around Liam’s neck and pulls him in closer than before. Harry doesn’t want Liam to over think this and back away. That is the one flaw Harry found in Liam is that he over thinks everything and never just lets go. But he seems to be doing that now, letting go. And Harry loves this. Because Liam isn’t resisting him, he is just taking all Harry has to give him and that was enough.

Harry breaks the kiss and looks at Liam. Liam’s eyes are still closed so Harry kisses his eyelids. “Liam,” he says after he’s done.

“Huh?”

“You can open your eyes now,” Harry says, his hand on Liam’s thigh.

“Oh, right,” Liam opens his eyes to look into Harry’s. They’re bright green and now he understands why he kept realizing why. “Your eyes are…they’re beautiful.”

“Stop. No they’re not.” Harry says and turns his head.

Liam reaches out for Harry’s face, cups his cheeks and turns Harry’s face to his so he is looking in his eyes. “Yes they are. I’ve always been jealous of your eyes.”

“Really?” Harry asks and bats his eyelashes.

Liam smiles and kisses him again. “Answer your question?”

“Yep.”

Liam and Harry go out to dinner to a nice seafood place. Liam insists he pay and so does Harry so they agree to pay for each other’s.

“We’re idiots.” Harry says puling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.” Liam says as he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and puts his card in the holder and hands it to the waitress along with Harry’s.

“I like this.” Harry says and slides his chair even closer to Liam and grabs his hand.

“What?”

“You calling me yours. Finally.”

Liam kisses Harry’s cheek and smiles. “Me too,” he says.

The waitress brings their checks back. They get their cards and leave the restaurant.

Liam drives Harry back to the restaurant that Harry and Zayn had lunch at. Liam parks his car next to Harry’s and turns the car off. Liam gets out and comes around to open Harry’s door for him.

Harry gets out, smiles and then giggles.

“What?” Liam asks.

“You didn’t have to open the door for me. We’re not going to prom here Liam.”

Liam looks a little nervous now. He scratches his head and sighs. “Sorry.”

“No. It was sweet, thank you. Don’t feel embarrassed. Please. I’m sorry I made fun of you.”

“We’re sorry people.” Liam says and steps closer to Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry trails off.

“Can I ask you something?” Liam asks grabbing hold of Harry’s hands and playing with his fingers.

“Yeah”

“Am I… Am I the only person that’s ever opened the car door for you? Wow that sounded dumb. Shit, just forget I said anything.”

“Liam, why do you think everything you do or say is dumb, because it’s not. You’d think that you’d have more confidence in yourself at your age. But to answer your question,” Harry says and tips Liam’s chin up to face him again. “No. No one’s ever opened the car door for me. I’ve done it for other girls but no guy ever has for me.”

“Oh,” is all Liam says. “I don’t know why I think everything I say or do is dumb. Truth is I only feel dumb around you. I guess I always felt like you were smarter than me. I don’t know.”

“Don’t ever feel inferior to me. I don’t ever want you feel like you can’t talk to me or like you’re too stupid because you’re not. I feel like a dumb teenager around you, still. So don’t ever feel like that okay?”

“Okay.” Liam says and smiles. Harry kisses him then and it feels nice, feels right. Harry loves being able to finally kiss Liam. He’s wanted this for so long that everything is crashing down all at once but if he gets to finally call Liam his, he’ll take whatever comes with it.

“I think you should come back to my house.” Harry says after they quit kissing, panting almost.

“I don’t know, Harry. We just started this.” Liam trails off. He doesn’t want to disappoint Harry but he doesn’t want things to go too fast.

“We don’t have to have sex, Liam. I just don’t want to sleep alone.” Harry corrects.

“Oh, well in that case yeah let’s go. But wait, I don’t have anything to sleep in,” Liam says and fiddles with his keys in his pocket.

“Just borrow something of mine.” Harry says impatiently.

“Okay let’s go.”

They drive their separate cars to Harry’s house. They get up to the door already kissing again. Harry fumbles with his keys trying to unlock the door. As soon as the door is closed, Liam has Harry pinned against it.

“Liam.” Harry mumbles against Liam’s lips.

“What.”

“I need to take a shower.”

“Really? Now?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. So just make yourself at home and I’ll be out in a few.” Harry says and starts walking off to the bathroom. He feels Liam’s hand tug at his wrist and he turns around.

“Or…” Liam looks up at Harry nervously.

“Or…” Harry trails off, knowing exactly where this is going.

“I could, um.” Liam bites his lip and looks at Harry through his lashes.

“Don’t be embarrassed Li.”

“I could take one with you. A shower I mean.” Liam says and runs his hand through Harry’s hair.

“I know. Yes Liam. Come on now. You’ve kept me waiting long enough with your nervousness.” Harry smirks and laces his fingers with Liam’s. He pulls Liam down the hall, singing Neil Young’s “I’ve Been Waiting For You.”

Liam just sighs and says “Sorry for keeping you waiting so long.”

“We’re here now. That’s what matters right?” Harry says and takes his shirt off.

“Yeah,” Liam says and runs his eyes up and down Harry’s torso before taking off his own shirt. Harry had kept up with his workouts that was for sure. His abs and arms are just as toned as they were in high school. They used to work out together and when they went back to the lockers and Harry’s shirt was wet with sweat and he’d throw it on the floor, his cock would always twitch a little. That should have been his clue right there.

Both are stripped of everything except their boxers, just admiring each other for a bit.

“You’re sure you wanna do this Liam? We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.”

“You’re not my first guy Harry. I know how this goes.” Liam admits and God he probably should not have said that.

“I’m not?” Harry asks.

“No. About three years ago I tried it with a guy. It was all kinds of awkward though. But I know you. And this is different; I actually like you, a lot.” Liam says and runs his hand down Harry’s torso, feeling it for the first time.

“Well, then I guess I’m gonna have to show you how good it is.”

“Got a bit of an ego don’t we?” Liam teases and grips Harry’s hips pulling him closer.

“You tell me.” Harry says and kisses Liam, pulling Liam’s boxers down as he does. Harry runs his hands down Liam’s thighs rubbing them just a little. Liam shivers under the touch and reciprocates what Harry did. The kiss breaks and they stare at each other again.

“I think that shower’s gonna have to wait.” Harry says and backs Liam up to the bed.

“Yeah, just come here.” Liam says breathlessly. Harry lays Liam on his back and crawls up his body, kissing his way up Liam’s torso. He stops at his nipples and takes the right one in his mouth, just barely sucking it. Liam bites his lip to try to suppress his moan but once Harry moves to the left nipple, there is no use.

“Good, Liam. I wanna hear you.” Harry says and kisses Liam again. Liam moans into the kiss, caught in Harry’s mouth. Harry let Liam explore his mouth and he wants more. “Liam.” Harry moans.

Liam isn’t particularly good at this. He’s only ever done it three times. But for Harry, he’ll do anything. He flips them over and slides down Harry’s body so he is kneeling on the floor in-between Harry’s thighs. Liam looks up at Harry and Harry bites his lip and looks at Liam. Harry’s hand finds it’s way into Liam’s hair and runs his fingers through it.

“Liam, please.” Harry moans again. Liam kisses Harry’s inner thighs and gets his hand around Harry’s cock. “Fuck.” Harry says as Liam’s thumb presses against the slit, collecting the precum. Figuring Harry had had enough; Liam takes Harry into his mouth, sucking at the head. “I never wound have thought.” Harry says between breaths. “That I’d have Liam Payne on his knees sucking me off. And on the first date at that.” Harry teases and runs his hands through Liam’s hair again.

Liam pulls off and Harry whimpers at the loss of contact. “I’ll stop.”

“Don’t you dare. I’m sorry just, please.” Harry begs.

“Much better. Who would have thought I’d have Harry Styles begging me to put my mouth on him. On the first date at that.” Liam says mockingly.

“Oh. Are we playing this game right now?”

“Nope.” Liam says and takes Harry back into his mouth, one hand on Harry’s hip, the other reaching to massage Harry’s balls.

Harry is letting out these breathy moans and choked gasps. It is making Liam harder by the second. He could have gotten off just from watching and listening to Harry, but he wants to be inside him.

Liam pulls off again and Harry tries to push his head back down. “No.” Liam says sternly and climbs back up to the bed and has a knee in-between Harry’s legs. He kisses Harry and grinds down on Harry’s hips, longing for friction.

“Li, I want you inside me.”

“Lube?” Harry reaches over to his bedside table, opens the drawer, pulled out the bottle, and hands it to Liam. Liam rubs the bottle in his hands to warm it up a little. “Condom?”

“No. I want all of you Li. Claim me. Make me yours.” Harry breathes out getting impatient again.

“Jesus Harry.” Liam gasps and squirts some lube on his fingers. “Ready?”

Harry nods and Liam puts a finger all the way in. He gives Harry a second to adjust before adding a second. Liam really starts to fuck Harry with his fingers then. Harry is used to this but everyone’s fingers feel different. Liam’s are the best he’s ever felt. They’re calloused from Liam playing guitar, he assumes. Well Liam used to play guitar. He was quite good.

Suddenly Liam hit that bundle of nerves and Harry’s back arches off the bed. “God.” Harry moans. “Add another.” Harry begs as he sinks back into the mattress. Liam inserts a third and starts to spread Harry further. Liam fingers him some more, hitting Harry’s prostate on almost every thrust. “Liam. Get in me.”

Liam doesn’t have to be told twice. He rubs some lube on his dick and lines himself up. “You ready?”

Harry nods quickly and Liam goes about halfway in, waiting for Harry to adjust. “Fucking hell Liam, you’re huge.”

“You’ve never had someone this big?” Liam asks a wave of confidence flooding through him.

“Got quite an ego don’t we?” Harry mocks, moving his hips trying to get used to Liam’s size. “Okay, go on.”

Liam pushes the rest of the way in. “God you’re so tight. You feel amazing.”

Harry moves his hips again. “Move Liam.” Liam pulls halfway out and thrusts in, excruciatingly slow, for a few beats. “Faster.” Liam pulls almost all the way out and rams into Harry, both letting out moans. He starts moving faster and on one thrust, he nails Harry’s prostate again. “Fuck.” Harry moans. “Again, Liam.”

Liam rams his cock into Harry some more, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Harry reaches down between them and starts stroking his dick. Harry moans and Liam kisses him, tugging at his bottom lip. Liam thrusts in again and Harry comes on his hand and stomach, moaning Liam’s name. That is all it takes for Liam to lose it.

Liam collapses on top of Harry and just lies there for a second. He moves to the side, not wanting to stick to Harry. Liam pulls out, was breathing heavy, as was Harry. “Jesus Christ Liam.”

Liam smiles and kisses Harry’s temple. “Yes?”

Trying to catch his breath, Harry responds between breaths. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah.” Liam breathes. “Yeah it was.” They lay beside each other for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Harry can feel the cum drying on his stomach and Liam’s dripping out of his hole. He goes to the bathroom and cleans himself up. When he comes back Liam is still there.

“You’re staying?” Harry asks; climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around Liam, not letting him go even if he wanted to.

“Only if you want me to.” Liam says and lays his head on Harry’s pillow, pulling Harry’s head into his neck.

“Please stay? I don’t wanna lose you again.” Harry says, breath hitting Liam’s neck.

“I’d not gonna leave you again. Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Liam.”

“Oh and Harry.”

“Yeah?”

“I loved you back then too. I was just too stupid to tell you.” Liam says and kisses the top of Harry’s head.

“Do you love me now?”

“Yes. I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Liam.”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, waking up to one another in the morning. Harry was the first to wake up to a warm body next to him and realizes that everything he’s hoped for has finally happened. He shifts up a little so that he’s looking at Liam’s face. He’s trying not to wake him but he really doesn’t care. Liam’s eyes flutter open and he’s met with bright green eyes and a vibrant smile.

“Good morning Harold.”

“Good morning Liamold.”

“Thanks. I think you’re the only person to ever call me Liamold.” Liam says and pats Harry’s back.

“Would you like me to call you something else then?” Harry asks and kisses Liam’s nose.

Liam thinks for a second. “Whatever makes you happy babe.”

“Hmm babe. I like hearing that come out of your mouth say it again.”

“Babe,” Liam says kissing Harry’s chin. “Babe,” he says kissing Harry’s cheek. “Babe,” he says kissing Harry’s forehead. “Babe,” he says again kissing Harry’s other cheek. “Baby,” he says kissing Harry’s lips finally. Harry hums and smiles into the kiss.

“Baby,” Harry says pulling away. “I like that too.”

“Good, cause I like it too.”

Harry pushes Liam on his back and straddles his hips. “You never did tell me what you would rather me call you, baby.”

“Baby’s just fine,” Liam says and grabs Harry around the neck and pulls him into another kiss. Harry smiles into this kiss and Liam smiles too. “What?” Liam asks as he pulls away.

“I just can’t believe this is finally happening,” Harry says and wraps his arms around Liam’s shoulders to pull him up.

“I’m still sorry about that,” Liam says and cups Harry’s cheek.

“We’re together now, that’s what matters right?”

“Right.” Liam smiles.

And Liam thinks this is what he’s been missing all along. No, he knows this is what he’s been missing. And he figures out that Harry was in his daydream, in all his dreams.


End file.
